sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Diamantopoulos
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian | yearsactive = 2000–present | networth = | spouse = | children = 2 | website = }} Chris Diamantopoulos ( ; born May 9, 1975) is a Canadian actor, voice actor, and comedian. His acting roles include Russ Hanneman in the HBO series Silicon Valley, Moe Howard in the 2012 film The Three Stooges, and the voice of Mickey Mouse in the eponymous television series. Career Diamantopoulos began appearing in TV commercials and professional theatre productions at the age of 9 and by the time he turned 18, he had left home to partake in a series of U.S. national tours. A short time later, he worked on Broadway where he played leading parts in The Full Monty (2002) and Les Misérables (2003). Diamantopoulos attended East York Collegiate Institute. He portrayed Robin Williams in Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of Mork & Mindy alongside co-star Erinn Hayes. He has guest-starred in several series, including Kevin Hill, Charmed, The Sopranos, Nip/Tuck and Boston Legal. In 2007, he appeared opposite Debra Messing in The Starter Wife, where he played the role of Rodney, the interior decorator. Diamantopoulos had a recurring role on State of Mind. He also guest-voiced on American Dad! in 2009. On the eighth season of 24, he played US President Allison Taylor's Chief of Staff Rob Weiss. He played Frank Sinatra in The Kennedys. Diamantopoulos played Moe Howard in the 2012 The Three Stooges film. He had recurring roles on the NBC sitcoms Up All Night, as Maya Rudolph's on and off lover, Julian; The Office, as Brian, a former member of the show's documentary film crew; and on Arrested Development, as Marky, Lindsay's face-blind environmentalist boyfriend. He has recently featured in the UK/US television sitcom Episodes playing the part of TV network boss Castor Sotto, Mr. Chris in the TV adaptation of About a Boy, and billionaire investor Russ Hanneman in Silicon Valley. In 2017 Diamantopoulos starred in the musical Waitress on Broadway. On October 11, 2018, it was revealed by TVLine that Diamantopoulos would have a role in the upcoming spinoff pilot for the situation comedy The Middle playing Sue Heck's mercurial, charming and rich boss Nick. Personal life Diamantopoulos grew up splitting his time between Canada and Greece. He is of Greek descent and is a practicing member of the Greek Orthodox church. He met his wife, actress Becki Newton, in a subway station in New York. The couple married on May 12, 2005. Newton gave birth to their first child, a boy, in November 2010. In 2014 they had a girl. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Comedians from Toronto Category:Male actors from Toronto Category:Canadian male comedians Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Canadian people of Greek descent Category:Canadian expatriates in the United States Category:20th-century Canadian male actors Category:21st-century Canadian male actors Category:Male actors of Greek descent Category:Eastern Orthodox Christians from Canada